Illicit Love x
by BonEsFantastic
Summary: “So, where are you taking her” Booth asked trying to start a conversation to distract him from any irrational behaviour whilst a forced smile took place.
1. Chapter 1 The date

**Disclaimer: Nothing ****absolutely**** nothing belongs to me, not even the computer I'm currently using.**

**ALL characters belong to FOX. HOWEVER my birthday is coming up, so I would appreciate if I got David Boreanaz as a gift pleeeeease! **

**PS: The parts underlined are Booth's thoughts **

Booth was gazing at the floor, when suddenly his thoughts were shattered by a gash of cold air, he mentally coursed whomever destroyed his fantasies and gradually looked up to find Brennan's date arriving through the labs clear glass doors, Booth felt a sudden urge to stand up and knock _HIM _of his feet, but however it took every self persuasion he had not to do anything irrational to destroy his hard earned friendship with Dc Temperance Brennan his "Bones" as he kindly put it when she wasn't around.

"So, where are you taking her" He asked trying to start a conversation to distract him from any irrational behaviour whilst a forced smile took place.

"Ermm...well dude...the chick is paying for it... so...I'll let her choose" nodding at Booth indicating he was taking pleasure with every word he said.

Dude... did he just say dude? oh — Bones sure does know how to pick them! this figure standing in front of me is barely a man, what is he... 21 maybe 22, even Sweets looks older than him, what does she see in him anyway, she's a genius and yet she has no idea how I feel about her, she should be with someone who appreciates her intelligence, someone who worries about her safety, someone who's only purpose in life is to make her happy, someone who fights with himself not have sex with her every time she's near because she deserves a lot more than "crappy sex" she needs someone who will teach her about making love.....someone like me.

"Dude...are you still there, you are like totally freaky like..." the young man said

"Will you stop talking like that" I screamed, I cant take this kid's "dudeness" I thought,

"Why is Bones__even dating you" I screamed, "You're not her type at all. WHATSOEVER!!"

By hearing Booth's over risen voice Angela rushed to Brennan's office, when panic took over her, Booth's angry face merely inches away from Brennan's Date, as she entered the room Booth's face suddenly flushed to a reddish that lingered for a few seconds,

"Booth" she walked up to meet his eyes "Booth, why are you frightening this kid to death?" she asked,

"He's.... irritating me...your lucky I'm not arresting you _buddy_" said Booth through his gritted teeth,

The young man somewhat looked startled by this agents face but remained silent, "Angela, informed me if I'm wrong, but why is Bones dating a 12 year old who doesn't know his SENTENCE STRUCTURE" raising his voice once again, the younger man's face dramatically changing it's somehow familiar, features from surprised reaction from Booth to the look of pure horror, which made Angela giggle for a few seconds before turning serious again, "Sweetie, you and I know, why Bren is dating this man, and it sure isn't for his grammar" she smiled to a confused looking Booth "She's dating him because he looks like you"

WHAT! Did she just say that? Or am I.... nah she said that...the though didn't cross my mind but now thinking about it this kid does the same eye colour shade to mine and similar bone structure to mine, great now I'm thinkin' like Bones,

By hearing those words from Angela, Brennan's date didn't feel more out of place like he did there, the silence was broken when the first words he said since Angela joined them was "I finally get it dude...I mean.. Mr B...Sir...man...crap!" he said pretending to find his hands a little more interesting,

"Go on sweetie just speak I promise Booth wont hurt you" said Angela turning around to give Booth a quick glance, with her actions Booth couldn't help but feel a slight glee to this situation, "She's totally HOT and she's like a Doctor Man" he smiled whilst nodding with approval "so why would she be interested in me" he took a while to consider his words "sir I think you should just tell her how you feel"

Great now I'm getting advice from a kid, what's next advice from the teletubbies, "yeah great I'll think about it" Booth said rather sarcastically,

"No, sweetie, I think he's right, you are obviously in love with Bren, everybody knows that, everybody sees it" she said whilst rubbing a hand on Booth's shoulder in the attempts to call him down , he looked up somewhat confused to the revelation from the artist "wait does Bones know" he asked.

"No sweetie she's the only one oblivious to it, you know her, she cant read body language if her life were depended on it, if you were a pile of bones maybe" she said lightly laughing to herself, amusing Brennan's Date.

"OKAY I'm going to tell her" his lips turning in to a broad smile which then progressed to the infamous Booth smile, sending shivers up his spine when he began to think of her response.

**Writes Notes **

I'm new to this, and I really wanted to post my first every story, so here's the first chapter of this story, hope you like it, sorry if there's any grammar mistakes, took me half an hour to write this...No excuse but hey.. I'll post the 2nd chapter tomorrow when I'm at College (I know I should be doing my coursework, but this is more fun!)

**Tell me what you think;**

_I have some ideas for the next chapter, _

Will he tell her?

**Some Quotes for the next chapter:**

"God damn Bones why are you so clueless"

"Give me the gun"

"Shit, shit shit…Is he dead, no-no-no I've done it again"

"I love it when you do that" 


	2. Chapter 2 The truth

Disclaimer: Bones? Not mine   
but I still want Booth for my B-day

PS: Underlined is Booth's POV

Booth ran out of Dc Temperance Brennan's office in a rush, with the bid of finally revelling his true feelings that was gathered up in his heart for four long years, he cursed himself on a daily basis for drawing the damn line that separated their hearts from one another, as he reached the platform he felt a sudden urge to scream her name, she was nowhere to be seen, where on earth is she, she never leaves the lab, what if she's gotten hurt or worse, oh god.

Just as he began to overload with panic, his eyes suddenly drifted to the head covered with that glorious auburn hair he fantasised so much about, even from the back Booth could tell she was focusing all of her attention to the badly decomposed body. Sensing she was no longer the only person in the platform, she turned her glaze from the body to meet the eyes of a grinning special agent; her frown was immediately replaced by a wide smile as their eyes lingered for a while.

"Hey Bones, how's it going"

"Booth" said a surprised Brennan "Have you identified the information I required already"

"No Bones, you asked me to do that, only fifteen minutes ago, I'm good at what at my job, but I am not _that_ fast" he smiled

"Then, what are you doing here...shouldn't you be at your office" she asked, their eyes met and lingered once again.

"Can't I just come and visit, my favourite forensic anthropologist, besides you've been standing there for _hours_... you need to...ya'know do what humans do in order to stay alive and eat" he said whilst rubbing his abdomen. He gave her his infamous charm smile in order to persuade her to leave the lab and was content with himself when the indication it had worked embraced on her face.

His face lit up like a Christmas tree, when she walked to her office to retrieve her coat. The corner of her lips covered into a smile, "Where do you want to eat"

He reached for his pocket "Bones, you decide" and handed her his car key, she looked astonished but didn't want to question his decision.

Yeah I know, I never let her drive but, I want her in a good mood before I declared my love, and if she thinks I'm nuts I don't want her mad, there's nothing worse than a mad Bones.

As they arrived at the dinner they sat at their usual table and placed their order.

Brennan was looking in her handbag in search of her purse as Booth admired her pure look of concentration as she was still searching. "Booth I can't find my purse"

"Bones, I'll pay for it, after all I was the one who invited you" He placed his hand on top of hers to in order to calm her down. Suddenly he felt his blood turning its way up to boiling point, "Bones, there's another reason I asked you for lunch" she lifted her head to indicate she was listening to him and looked into his deep brown eyes.

"Booth, what's wrong...why are you sweating" Brennan placed her hand onto his forehead "maybe your coming down with the flu" Brennan said with a concerned sound to her usually soft spoken voice.

"Temperance, look at me" he grabbed her resting hand from the table and playfully made circle movements with his index finger, causing her heart multiple summersaults, they looked into each other's eyes and hand their collided as their palms touched one another, if Brennan wasn't the logical thinking woman that she was, she could have sworn her heart stopped for a second, moments later when reality hit her, she rapidly pulled her hands from Booth. She could fell her blood boiling showing its sign on her cheeks as they turned into a shade of red.

I can't say I'm not disappointed; I was taking the pleasure of her touch on my hand.  
Is she blushing? Okay Seeley tell her. 

"Bones I've got to ask you something, why are you going on a date with, what's his face...he's barely old enough to buy beer"

"Booth, my personal life is none of your business, you've made that clear with the line remember" Ouch that hurt "and for your information he happens to be twenty-six, and his name is...his name is...Heeley" she said, hoping his name wouldn't stand out to Booth,

Heeley, Seeley, Heeley, Seeley...interesting.... Booth thought and grinned, Brennan looked confused

"Bones, even if what's his face is twenty-six his choices of words aren't the best, come on Temperance you and I both know why you're with him and its okay to admit it, because in a way I have been dating women with similar features to yours"

Brennan was now looking at Booth with an open mouth at the assumption his just made, anger was building up "BOOTH, what are you talking about..he...he....NO" she raised her voice and stood up to leave.

"Bones...Bones...wait up..." He paid and ran after her "the only reason I said that is that..."

"WHAT BOOTH...WHY" she cried

Booth was now merely inches away from Brennan, that he could smell her hair conditioner.

"Bones, seriously, just LOOK AT HIM, even his fucking name sounds like mine Bones, what does that tell YOU"

"NO Booth, you don't get to shout at me, you drew that fucking line, you don't get the right to tell me who I date or won't date, I have to li..." a tear began to fall down her face as she walked away.

He tilted his head to the sky and then ran after her "Bones...Temperance, please stop"

"Why" she asked as she walked to the other side of the path walk.

"Because...because I love you god damn it...I'm so madly in love with you and I can't see you with anyone guy but me" he cried

She smiled at him and he at her I need to get to her, so I began to run, then I hear her scream to stop, I don't understand why..i turn to see what she's screaming at and see two shining lights becoming closer to me by the second that's as much as i remember everything is turning black i can't hear Bones anymore. 

To be continued... 

I know those quotes from the last chapter was not in this chapter but it will come 

Please please please let me know what you think  should I continue?


	3. Chapter 3 The Love session

Disclaimer: Bones is not mine 

Dedicated to Martha Sharp, thank you for putting up with my constant babbling about my stories and David Boreanaz during class, whilst others have stopped listing loooooool

This chapter is kind of fluffy 

**PS: Underlined parts is Booth's thoughts**

"Booth...Booth, open your eyes" Brennan panicked; she grabbed his hand and gently squeezed it.

Oh god, I can't believe this, now that I've finally decided to tell her how I feel, this has to happen, what if I never get to kiss her, I know that I've kissed her before but that was an unexpected and blackmailed kiss, not the kind she deserves. 

"Bones" he whispered, "I'll be fine...if I could just go... it hurts Bones...Could you....kiss it" he said as he pointed to his right cheek, through her tears that was now cascading down her cheeks she let out a small smile as she noted Booth was still with her, a small grin was spreading across Booth's face as she lowered her lips to meet his cheek. "Booth, anthropology speaking this technique you are requesting in order to heal your pain is completely and simply illogical" she said.

"No...but it makes me feel a whole lot better...Bones it Hurts here too" he pointed to his nose.

She once again lowered her lips to his nose and kissed it gently "Bones...it also hurts...." his words were interrupted as her lips touched his for a long sweet kiss, I was actually going to ask her to kiss my other cheek, but this is way better after he got over the shock of her lips on his, he began to kiss her back, he requested the entrance to her mouth which she eagerly accepted within seconds they were exploring each other's mouths as it revolved into a passionate kiss, when air became essential they broke apart leaving two partners smiling goofily at each other.

The car that hit Booth had long since drove away never bothering to stop, maybe he was scared, maybe he was a coward and couldn't face whomever it had hit, whichever way it was Booth and Brennan did not care and waited for the ambulance to arrive.

_Four hours later _

Brennan opened Booth's front door and were greeted with his scent, Brennan smiled and turned around and place her arms around his back helping him to his sofa.

"Bones...I'm fine, you heard what the doctor said minor injuries and a few bruising to my ribs" he said

"Booth will you quite being such an alpha male, and let me help you" she raised her hand in the air to stop him from speaking and lovingly kissed his temple before heading towards the kitchen.

I could get used to this, I love the new Bones, MY Bones...my partner in now so many ways Doctor Temperance Brennan and i couldn't be any happier...

"Booth do you want me to make you something to eat or should we just order something in, I'm a bit hungry myself"

I certainly _can_ get used to thing He smiled "we can order"

"Thai food"

I wonder how Angela is going to take this, oh Shit i wonder oh the FBI are going to take this, I've been chasing after her for years, but I never once looked backed back on the FBI partners rules, they can't separate us, were the best... 

Brennan was now looking at Booth and felt confused. Why was he staring at the floor? He looked so sad, she felt responsible for his fast changing mood and started to panic, was he having second thoughts about her, he said he loved her, what if he leaves just like her parents, they loved her but they _left_.

Tears began to fall on Brennan's face as she soundly gasped for air, seeing this Booth immediately comes back to reality from his thoughts and reached for her hand.

"Bones, why are you crying" he looked confused as he tried to make her feel safe.

"I get it Booth...I'm leaving...I should have known...love is irrational.... I don't know what..." she said and began to cry again.

Booth reached for her other hand and instructed her to sit on the sofa next to him, "Temperance...I love you more than life itself, besides Parker there is no-one else on this earth I Love the most, I would die for you Bones, GOD I would kill for you" he said adding emphasis on the god part.

"So why do you look so sad" he gently rub the fallen tear away, consent for his Bones, "I thought you were having second thoughts about loving me...i thought you were going to leave me" she said allowing herself to feel vulnerable around Booths' arms.

"Temperance, I will never leaving you, you hear me" forcing her to look into his eyes by gently cupped her cheeks.

"I promise I will never leave you" he kissed her forehead

I promise I will stand by you" he kissed her again finding his way to her soft lips.

"I promise to always love you" a kiss

"I promise to protect you" a kiss

"Finally I promise I will always respect your wishes" finally kiss her passionately.

When the kiss ended they rested their foreheads together looking into each other's eyes so full of love and much, much more, leaving the horrid thoughts of the FBI rules to escape Booth's mind.

"Booth about the promises you've made, you do realise they were not rational, I mean anthropologically speaking it's in our biolo..." he quickly placed his lips onto her to stop her from 'squinting' at him.

"Is this how you're planning on shutting me up in the future" she asked as she tried to stop her lips from curving into a smile, but failed.

"Yes, I have one rule, whenever were making love no squint talk okay"

"So you and I... were having a physical relationship" she smiled

"Yes Bones" a kiss

"So there's going to be sex" she asked adding emphasis on that word

"Making love" he corrected her "Yes"

She blushed at the thought as excitement filled her stomach,

"Booth I have flies in my stomach"

"Butterflies Bones, butterflies" Booth tried to hold his laughter from Bones but failed as he found her expression amusing "and I have butterflies in my stomach too" he said as he kiss her nose

She passionately kiss his neck gently sucking it leaving small pink marks, her hands were now caressing his toned torso, she began to lower her hands until she came into contact with his skin, she removed her lips from his neck to find his lips for a sweet kiss which immediately turned into a hungry kiss releasing years of built up tension, both partners now exploring each other's body detaching their lips from one another to eradicate his shirt.

"Temperance are you sure you want do this" he asked breathlessly

"I want you Booth" she said slyly

"I need you to show me what love is" she whispered

Somehow they managed to get into the bedroom before they began their first session of love making, I've got a lot to teach her , oh god she's amazing . They fell asleep right after they broke the laws of physics holding onto each other like there was no tomorrow, when Brennan woke up she felt a strong protective arm across her abdomen and quickly pinched it.

"aaaaaaaawwwwooo ... Bones, what'cha did that for" asked sleepily

"Sorry... just wanted to know if this was real" she coyly smiled.

"Come here" he tickled her in her ribs making her laugh out loud.

"Booth" she laughed "Booth last night...that was amazing...I mean I've always known you were an alpha male...so perfectly capable of fulfilling i mean anthropologically speakin..." her words were lost as his lips collided into hers devoting her sweet taste.

"Are you planning on doing that every time I say anthropology" she asked

"Yes" he smiled "No squint talk whilst making love remember"

"But we're not making love, so technically...oh..." she looked into his eyes and saw his eyes darkening, as she remembered her discovery last night, it meant he was aroused, she smiled goofily at him as she balanced herself on her elbows and looked at the clock.

(06:15)

"Booth we can't...I'll be late" he kissed her soundly

"okay, beautiful" he kissed her again respecting her wishes, before lifting himself of the bed and putting his shirt on, she grabbed his hand and smiled at him coyly.

"I want you... special agent Seeley Booth" she said seductively

"But you said you don't want to be late" he smiled

"We can be quick" she bit her bottom lip looking up at him innocently

"Baby, it's never quick when it comes to you and me" he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Don't call me baby Booth, that would indicate that I am an infant unable to talk or feed myself" she said

"Bones you are so cute when you talk all squinty at me" he kissed her on the lips before removing his shirt again.

She kissed him back...biting his lower lips to get him to go on top of her.

"I love it when you do that" he grinned.

"I knew we were going to be late"

"I told you"

"Oh sorry, but Bones, I didn't hear you complaining in fact does OH....Seeley......Don't stop ...that's it....SEELEY....YES.....YEEEEEES ... ring any bells" he grinned.

"I don't know what that means" she blushed

"There are no bells to ring" she looked confused, which made Booth laugh, making her a little angry.

"Booth, what know" she asked

"I don't know what that means" he mocked her, she hit him on the arm playfully

"I mean at work, is this even allowed" she asked the question that has been haunting him all night.

"I don't know Bones" he parked his SUV on its usual parking space and went to get her door, surprisingly she didn't argue with his alpha male intendancies.

_To be continued..._

**I have a lot of ideas for this story...involving a characters death **(However this may change, sometimes my hands do the thinking not my head)** can't wait to find places to put them in.**

**Some drama & confliction coming up. **


	4. Chapter 4 The Rules

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or its character, I am not gaining any money only doing this out of pleasure  and i don't own the song at the end.

I don't really like the beginning of this chapter, but i had to fill it with something after weeks with no writing, but i like the ending. 

After dropping Bones off at the lab he quickly made his way into his own working environment, with the determination of finding the rules he so desperately hoped wouldn't exist, as he approached the building he felt his stomach flipping from side to side as all different scenarios played through his head, he shock them out but caught the attention of his former partner.

"Hey Seeley, how's life treating you" said a kind voice.

By hearing the familiar voice Booth nervously turned around and employed a kind smile to great his fellow agent, "Oh, hey Justin, life is....okay...thanks" Booth looked to the ground in order not to catch the agents look "How about you" said Both, he really did want to catch up with his former partner but he had some issues he needed to be confirmed regarding his new partner, his sexy Bones.

"Yeah man... it's okay, you know since I've gotten that promotion my hands have been full, I miss working on the field sometimes, but hey...more money right" replied Justin with a friendly smile appearing on his face.

"Yeah" Booth laughed nervously.

This did not go unnoticed with Justin, "Are you sure your okay, you seem...distracted"

"Sorry Justin though case" lied Booth, he felt like an ass, but he had to keep his answers short "Justin how about we catch up over a drink" asked Booth

"Yeah sure man, how about Wun..." before he could finish his sentence Booth was already stepping inside the elevator and gave him an apologetic smile.

Booth coursed himself for ditching his friend but his thoughts were interrupted when his cell began to ring and booth answered it without looking at the caller I.D.

"Booth" he answers employing his professional tone.

"Hey Handsome" came a seductive voice from the phone.

"Oh, Hi Bo...Dr Brennan" he replied still maintaining his professional tone even thought a small smile was threatening to appear on his face, "Did you find any more evidence in the Mark Savage case" asked Booth

"Huh, Booth I don't know what you me..."

"Let me call you back Dr Brennan" and with that he pressed the off bottom, he looked around and faced some of his colleagues who appeared to be obliviously the sudden colour change to his face.

"What can I say...Squints" he laughed nervously, as he exited the elevator Booth rushed to his office with the determination he had only a few minutes ago returning to his mind, the rules, he heard his name being called but decided to ignore whomever it was as he closed his office door.

He was pasting up and down, down and up on his office holding the file that held the rules, should he wait for Bones or not, suddenly remembering to call her back he grabbed his phone and dials the familiar number and waited for his 'Bones' to pick it up .

"Brennan"

"Hey Bones" he smiled

"Oh hey, what's wrong" asked Brennan

He could hear panic in her voice and immediately reinsured her everything was fine.

"Okay" she replied

"So...wha'cha doing right now" asked Booth

"Well I'm talking to you, isn't that obvious" she said cheekily

"Did you just make a joke" he said sitting on the nearest sea with a wide grin spreading across his face.

She laughed.

"So why did you ring" he asked

"Well it wasn't about the Mark Savage case, i don't even know who that is" she said sounding confused.

"Sorry it was the only thing that came to my mind" he laughed "so why did you call" he asked already knowing his answer but making her say it.

"I missed looking at you" she said

"Well you could have looked at a picture of me" he laughed

"Booth, look at what you've done, I can't even go through the morning without missing your touch" she said relieved she was on the phone and not seeing him in person as her cheeks turned into a pale shade of scarlet.

"Do you want me to go to the lab" he smiled, thinking on how lucky he was to be one of the lucky people to see this side of Doctor Temperance Brennan.

"Nah I'll go to you" and with that she turned her phone off, Booth was confused on the dead silence on the other end of the phone and realised she must have turned it off, but why, his thoughts were once again destroyed as the sudden knocking sound approached his ears, as he opens the door, his mouth dropped at the beautiful woman standing outside.

"Hey Bones" He moves aside to let her in.

"Hey sexy" she said and secretly pinched his ass.

"ouch Bones, what if someone saw that" he said checking the outside office's

"Sorry" she laughed and moved a little closer to his side and closed the door, "Can I kiss you now" she asked innocently.

He couldn't help but laugh at her request and moved closer to her, "You are so cute Bones" he said and placed his lips on hers for a sweet kiss so full of love, "I love you Bones"

"I love you Seeley" she said sending shivers up Booth spine with the provocative tone in her voice.

He couldn't believe how lucky he was to be holding her so close to him and kissed her soundly and holding her tightly towards him as he deepened the kiss only detaching their lips from one another for the urgent air before reconnecting their lips, their intimate moment was then vaporised when Brennan remembered the rules.

"Booth, what about the rules" she asked afraid her worse nightmare may become reality.

"I was just about to look at it" he said moved to his desk to pick the file with the information that could put their love in jeopardy and as he opened to the page he was searching for the words broke his heart.

Rule N. 23

**Partnerships assigned from the F.B.I should ****No****t involve into more than a professional working relationship.**

**If this matter happens to occur both partners should immediately inform the F.B.I's head of branch.**

**If both parties fail to notify the FBI with the change in the relationship, this could lead to determination of both jobs and careers. **

**We at the FBI take this very serious for the protection of our agents and members of the public. **

Tears where now streaming down Brennan's face as she was shaking uncontrollably to the recent heart break she knew it was irrational as it was impossible for a heart to break in this situation but for once she did not listen to logic as she felt broken.

"Bones, I love you sweetheart, I love you" he said through his own now visible tears.

"Booth this relationship is an illicit love" she cried holding on to him tightly afraid to let him go, he kissed her forehead as tears fell uncontrollably down her face.

_Tears stream down your face_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

"It's okay Bones, I will fix this and I promise you I will never stop loving you"

"How Booth, they will separate us, they can't replace you...I can't do it, i feel...broken" she cried

"Then we'll hide our love, but I will try...to...fix...you"

_Tears stream down your face_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

_TBC..._

_Please let me know what you think, it's my birthday soon this would be a nice B-day gift ___

_Ps: smarthie(i know mark savage) I'm doing his assignment at the same time so it just pop up lol..._


	5. Chapter 5 Angela Finds Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones... 

Thanks for everyone that commented on this story and to those who've put my story on alert means a lot to me...

If there's any grammar mistakes let me know I wrote this at 2am so my brain was not functioning properly LOL.

Booth thoughts are underlined 

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Two weeks later

Booth found his eyes unwillingly opening to the bright light of the summer's sun, he groaned at the fact he had to be at work in an hour and he had to drop Bones at work before that so it really only left him fourthy minutes, thinking of Bones he spreads his hands over to the right to touch her but finds the bed empty.

"Bones" he yells, he gets out of the bed and starts to search for his missing lover.

"Bones...Where are you" he yells yet again to be greeted with silence once again, as he reaches the kitchen he sees a note on the table. Great she's freaked out...I knew this was going to happen, he thought, I'm actually surprised she's stayed this long.

"_Hey handsome, just going to get some milk, sorry I didn't wake you up, you looked peaceful._

_Love you, your Bones xx (I don't know what xx means but Angela always sends me texts messages with that at the end)_

Booth couldn't help but laugh at his Bones confusion to popular culture, and the grin remained there as he heard the door open, stepping in very smiley Brennan.

"Hey Bones...you know we have more milk in the fridge" he says

"Yeah I know that...I wanted soy milk" she said kissing him on the lips and moving to the fridge.

"Hey...I want a real kiss" moaned Booth.

"That was a real kiss, I mean I was there you were there, you didn't hallucinate it!" said matter-of-factly.

"No I meant...you know never mind just come here" he said holding a hand out to reach her

She obeyed and locked her arms around Booth as their lips crashed together for the deepest kiss both of them had ever experienced before, his left hand was finding its way to her breast caressing her skin on the way whilst his right arm was pulling her body towards him to deepen the intimate moment, when air became essential, they departed their lips and rested their foreheads together as they locked their eyes onto each other.

"How was that" she asked lovingly smiling at him.

"That" He said breathlessly as he kisses her again "Was..." he trailed off as she quietens him with her lips "I know" she smiled through the kiss.

"Now, go for a shower and I'll make breakfast" she says after breaking eye contact with him.

"Why don't you come with me" he winked at her mischievously.

"Because I'm already dressed"

Booth walks over to the kitchen counter and grabs the peanut butter and begins to walk over to Brennan with the mischievous smile still planted on his face.

"Booth what are you doing" she asked employing a small grin to her face.

"Well...since I need a shower and you're clothes are dirty"

"Wait...my clothes are not dirty" she interrupts confusedly,.

Booth opened the lid and placed a large amount of peanut butter onto her shirt and face and grinned "It is now" he smiles.

"BOOTH...that was juvenile" she says observing the large stain on her shirt.

"Yeah...But now you need to shower" he says placing his hands on the small of her back guiding her to the bathroom.

"I could just change" she exclaims

"Oh...Come on Bones" he whines

"Fine" she smiles taking her shirt off. Yes thank you god!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Booth we're lat e...AGAIN"

"Sorry Temperance but when you're naked body is right in front of my eyes I can't exactly not do anything about" he said placing a kiss on her right temple.

"Shut up" she said, lightly pushing him, "I love you"

"Love you too, Doctor Brennan" he grinned

Their moment was then suddenly interrupted when Brennan's cell came to life, "its Cam" she said panic taking over her voice, "Just answer it it's probably just a new case" says Booth.

"Hi Cam" she looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine... I'm in the car now...about fifteen minutes...BOOTH...why..how would I know where Booth is...oh...I'm sure he's okay...I'll...I'll go around to his apartment" she looked at him and he looked confused "Okay...Bye Cam" as Brennan pushed the off button on her phone, she looks at Booth employing a wide grin to her face.

"What" he exclaims, realising Brennan was blushing at his sight.

"Oh...nothing...just Cam...she was trying to get hold of you, little did she know we were having hot steamy sex in your shower" she said seductively.

Booth just grinned.

As the car arrived at the Jeffersonian Institute, Brennan reached for the door when she felt a strong arm around her small figure, she allowed him to take control over her body as he moved closer placing light feather kisses along her neck and shoulders.

She allowed herself to get lost in her thoughts as her eyes closed savouring his touch.

"Mmmm", she lets out a small sound enjoying the moment until reality hit them both.

"Booth...we can't" Brennan said looked down at her finger pretending to find them interesting and not to look at Booth.

"Let's go in" he pointed to the building.

.BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB.

"Morning sweetie, you're late" said a very cheerful Angela, a little to cheerful for nine in the morning, "did someone get lucky" she smiled mischievously.

"I don't know what you mean...luck is irrational...we make our own "Luck" with the paths and decision we make" she added emphasis on luck and began to make her way to her office.

"Bren, you know what I mean" she ran to catch up with Brennan, "Who is he do I know him...oh is it that guy from the coffee shop" says a wide eyed grinning Angela.

"What guy" Brennan looks up to look at Angela's disappointment.

"Oh I don't know...I guess I thought...you're late...and...WHY are you late Brennan" Angela was beginning to sound impatience as she felt her best friend was holding out on her.

"Angela...Honestly...if there _was _a guy...you will be the first to know" Brennan hated lying to the artist, but she had embarked on an illicit affair with Booth and now there was no going back, she loved him and if Angela knew she would tell her boyfriend, Brennan trusted her, but Booth was the world to her, she would never tell him but without him her life wouldn't be worth living, solving crimes would be pointless and being an anthropologist wouldn't be as rewarding as having Booth.

Suddenly Brennan began to look around her and found that Booth was not present, she looked at the laps platform but couldn't see him, she felt sad he didn't even say goodbye before going to work and disappointment appeared on her face as she looked down at her hands once again that morning.

"Sweetie, who are you looking for" asked a concert Angela

"Huh...Bo..nobody" said Brennan

"Booth" smiled Angela, "relax sweetie...he's still around I think I saw him going to Cam's office"

With the small interrogation from Angela Brennan had forgotten Booth needed to see Cam and felt a little stupid for thinking he would leave with no goodbye.

"I know that" Brennan said matter-of-factly

"okay...Oh by the way I've constructed the face of our victim and ran some analasys through the computer and found our victim was Lisa Neve, she was reported missing a few days ago" reported Angela as she began to walk out of Brenan's office

"I can't believe how badly decomposed her body was, how could somebody do that to another human being" asked Angela over head shoulders before exiting.

Just as Angela was leaving Brennan's office she bumped into a grinning Booth "Oh hey...try to get information from Bren for me Booth...she was late and I feel she's holding out on me...if ya know what I mean" winked Angela before walking up to the platform.

Booth began to make his way to Brennan's office whilst looking back at Angela before laughing lightly to himself "Yup Bones is definitely holding up on you" Booth whispered.

Brennan was putting all of her interest to the computer screen in front of her and as a result she was completely oblivious to any human presence, Booth held himself from laughing at his girlfriends interest in what every she put her mind into, thoughts of the night before began to play in Booth's mind.

"Errrr, Bones you are turning me on" he said breaking Brennan's concentration.

"How could I possibility be turning you on...I'm merely just doing my job" she smiled at him.

"Just the way you're looking at the computer screen, the look of pure concentration...it's sexy" he says taking his hands from his pockets and imagining he was touching her.

"Oh yeah" she laughed

"You see even that laugh...what are you doing to me Bones" he said, moving his body closer to hers.

"Well I don't know Seeley" she winked at him and moved closer to him and placing her hands on his torso, she looked over his shoulder and was content to see the door closed giving them the right amount of privacy they desperately wanted.

"I want you Seeeeeley" said Brennan snake like, sending shivers of excitement throughout his body.

"Here...in your office?" he asked breathlessly

"Just a kiss" she said somewhat innocently and closed the gap between them, his lips felt soft against hers sending the same exiting shivers through her body, their kiss turned from passionate to hunger as their hands began to explore each other's body, at the feel of his strong hands on her body she groaned into his mouth as they deepen the kiss.

He began to unbutton her blouse when a knock at the door startled them both; they rapidly fixed themselves up as she instructed the person behind the closed door to come in.

"Sorry to bother you but I need you to see...Oh have I interrupted something" asked a grinning Angela.

"What! No!" said Booth a little to defensive, "wh...Why would you think that"

"Oh nothing...just well Brennan looks flushed and well your ermm manhood...ermm...seems to be active" said a wide grinning Angela.

"Errrrm Bones!" Booth began to panic as he looked over to his partner/girlfriend.

"Alright Ange...but please keep it to yourself" before Brennan was allowed to finish her words she was interrupted by the loud squeals of Angela.

"_THIS_ is so great you guys...when did this happen?" asked Angela.

"Angela please be quite..if anybody finds out we can lose our jobs" Brennan said whilst closing her office door.

"Oh why..." moaned Angela, child like.

"Coz it's against the FBI's rules" said Booth he rubs his temples before sitting down on the coach.

"Oh no...I won't tell a soul...NOW gimme the dets" Angela rubbed her hands together and looked at Brennan for some answers

"I don;' know what that means" said Brennan.

"Who approached who...oh wait did you take that guys advice" Angela asked suddenly brightening up.

"What guy" asked a confused Anthropologist.

"Whats-his-name guy" said Booth giving his girlfriend quick kiss on the hand.

"Who?...Feeley?" Brennan asked

"Feeley are you kidding me...seriously...oh this is too good" Angela started clapping and jumping up and down with excitement"

"Yeah soooo" Brennan employed the same confused look she had a few seconds ago back to her face.

"Sweetie he was like a younger less hotter version of Booth" Angela said, receiving a wide grin from Booth. "Thank you Angela" said Booth.

"I told you he looked like me Bones" he said.

"Okay fine I might have accepted his request to take me out because he and Booth had some similarities with their appearances" said Brennan known she had been defeated.

"Yes" said Booth giving Angela a high five.

"Okay you to love birds I'll leave you alone now, Bren when you've finished making out with Booth...I've discovered some new evidence that might imply the mother of our victim was involved in her murder" said Angela before leaving Brennan's office.

"So Umm I really should go" Brennan said making eye contact with Booth

"Yeah...you should" he said looking into her eyes

"Do you think Angela will say anything" he asked maintaining their eye contact.

"No, I trust her" she said.

"okay...let's go" he said not removing his eyes from hers

"okay...but why are you still here" she asked just as eagerly not to move her eyes.

"Maybe just one kis..." her words were lost as his lips came crushing down to me her, the kiss was yet again a hungry kiss that dissolved down to a passionate kiss as he cupped her face to deepen the kiss they broke apart when air became essential for their survival, "okay now I'm leaving" Booth breathlessly said and made his way to the door.

"I love you Temperance Bones Brennan"

"I love you Special Agent Seeley Booth" and with that he left the room the infamous Booth charm smile stuck on his face, just as he was leaving Brennan's office the door opened again stepping out a Doctor Brennan with the same grin planted on her face however her cheeks looked slightly flushed. Cam noticed this but decided to ignore her gut feeling, she thought Brennan was too smart to break the rules and the thought quickly evaporated from her mind when Brennan walked into Angela's office.

Coming up:

_Their secret romance develops further when Brennan discovered some news that will change their lives forever._

_Some Angst on the way... _

**A/N  
Okay so I decided to let Angela know about B&B secret romance, you'll understand why later on.**

**Please review this for me...its my first story just wanna know if I'm doing an okay job.**


End file.
